Graham's wardrobe
Graham is usually seen wearing a light blue adventurer's cap with a red feather(it appears somewhat fuchsia on the character sprites in some of the games) on his black/grey hair, while wearing a red jerkin, light blue pants, black or red belt, and black boots. In the EGA remake Graham's jerkin is slightly different from usual as it has crenulated edging along the bottom of it. In the original King's Quest 1 and 2, his jerkin appears tucked into his pants, and his pants are held up by a belt. In King's Quest 5, Graham's jerkin hangs over his pants, and he wears a belt to tighten the jerkin around his waist. Image:Grahamkq1ega.PNG image:Grahamkqpc.PNG Image:Grahamkq5.PNG File:Graham.png Other sources have given him slightly different wardrobe and look. Graham has been shown with varied clothing on various artwork for the series. He is shown in full armor on a box designed for the original IBM release. On the KQ2 box he wore green pants, a red jerkin, with a green shirt underneath, and a green adventurer's cap with a red feather. In the game's manual he was shown to have grown a mustache and fancy clothing. On an alternate KQ5 box he is shown wearing a red cape (instead of the blue cloak seen in the game). In Kingdom of Sorrow King Graham wears a tan adventure's cap with a white feather, a tan cape, tan jerkin with crenulated edging along the bottom edge, over a dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and tan boots. At one point in the story he is described has sporting blond hair and beard. In Derek's artwork and descriptions Graham is shown to have long hair and to be wearing tights. image:Grahamarmor.jpg File:Grahammirror.jpg File:Grahamsms.jpg Image:Kq2boxgraham.JPG Image:Grahammirror.JPG Image:Grahamkq5box.PNG image:Grahamkos.PNG Image:Grahamkqc.jpg Image:Grahamtights.jpg Sometimes Graham's clothing colors would vary based on the system the game appeared on. In King's Quest 1 (SMS), King Graham wears a white adventurer's cap with violet trimming and a yellow feather, his clothes include a pink shirt with white sleeves, a violet belt, and red boots and tights with yellow lacing. In KQ 1 & 2 found on the Apple IIGS graham's jerkin is pink compared to the IBM versions. In King's Quest V (NES), Graham wears a black adventurer's cap with a red-tipped white feather on his head of thick bushy red hair, and a red button up shirt. When Graham wears the cloak he has a blue feather in his hat. Image:Grahamsms.PNG Image:Grahamsms2.PNG Image:Grahamiigs.PNG Image:Grahamheadnes.PNG image:Grahamnes.PNG Image:Grahamnescloak.PNG In Mask of Eternity King Graham wears a violet robe. He is shown to have white hair, and he is wearing a green hat with a red feather and a red shirt in a painting in Castle Daventry's dining room (this is a technical pallete swap, as the hat is blue in the painting's bitmap in the game's resource files). Image:GrahamMoe2.JPG Image:GrahamMoE.JPG Image:GrahampaintingMoE.JPG Graham's Wardrobe in the Unofficial Games In the unofficial Romancing the Stones, and KQ1 (AGDI) remakes king Graham sports a violet feather on his light blue adventurer's cap in closeups instead of a red feather. In Cloud Spirit's vision of the future Graham wears a purple robe similar to the one seen in Mask of Eternity. In one close up shot in King's Quest ZZT Graham appears to be wearing white, and has blue adventure cap on his head. In the Silver Lining: Shadows, Graham starts out wearing his crown and a silver colored robe with golden lion and unicorn emblazoned on the front. He later changes into his traditional adventuring garment. Image:GrahamTSLfancy.JPG